Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering film and an electronic device, and relates particularly to a covering film having patterned indentations and an electronic device having the covering film.
Description of Related Art
Benefiting from the advances in semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic devices are unceasingly trending toward increasingly smaller sizes, a plurality of functions and convenient portability. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones and so forth.
The portable electronic device typically has a touch screen for a user to operate on, therefore a keyboard module has become a optional accessory for operation and not an essential accessory. For example, the user may insert the tablet PC to a docking station having a keyboard, or separate the tablet PC from the docking station and use independently. In addition, the user may perform inputs through the keyboard module on a protection cover of the tablet PC or smart phone, or perform inputs using only the touch screen of the tablet PC or smart phone. Accordingly, when the keyboard module corresponding to the portable electronic device is not used by the user and idle, the appearance of the keyboard tends to make the user feel the keyboard module is an excess, meaningless device. Furthermore, structures of the keys of the keyboard module make it not as even, therefore affecting the convenience when held or gripped by a user.